pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:A/D Death Blossom Farmer
This build makes use of the incredible DPS of death blossom to farm various mobs. Attributes and Skills prof=Assassin/Dervish name="Death Blossom Farmer" dagger=11+1 cri=10+1+2 earthp=8 Sha=6+1Phoenix StrikeStrikeStrikeBlossomDefensesAgilityRegenerationof Perfection/build Equipment *Radiant armor is preferred. (Radiant Insignias and Runes of Attunement on all available pieces.) *15% while enchanted zealous daggers of enchanting or fortitude are preferred. **Pywatt's Talons are ideal. **Ceremonial Daggers will work as well. **Chimor's Daggers make a good switch-out weapon when zealous isn't desired. Usage *Maintain Critical Agility, Mystic Regeneration, Critical Defenses and Way of Perfection. *Use Golden Phoenix Strike -> Critical Strike -> Moebius Strike -> Death Blossom then chain Moebius Strike and Death Blossom, using Critical Strike to maintain your energy and enchantments as necessary. Counters *General Anti-Melee *Enchantment Removal Notes Farmable Areas Normal Mode * Minotaurs outside of Ice Tooth Cave. (Good learning spot for new people.) * Minotaurs inside of Elona Reach. * Desert Griffons outside of Destiny's Gorge. * Mountain Trolls outside of Droknar's Forge. * Jade Brotherhood. * Fissure of Woe beach. * Can beat almost every boss in the Norn Fighting Tournament, as most of them are physical damage dealers. The only difficulties are Empathy and Spiteful Spirit casters, yet replacing Moebius Strike with Ursan Blessing (Norn skill) you can get past the difficulties of blind, Empathy, and Spiteful Spirit. But doing this will mean you are less effective against some others, such as Argo and Mhenlo * Vermin at Xaquang Skyway. * Tengu at Nahpui Quarter mission; watch out for Sentinels as they are soloable but they use Lightning Reflexes. * Jungle Trolls in Tangle Root. * Spectral Vaettir in Jaga Moraine. Hard Mode * Mountain Trolls outside of Droknar's Forge (Make sure not to aggro the Avicara in HM). * Desert Griffons outside of Destiny's Gorge. * Elementals outside of Sardelac Sanitarium. * Can be used to solo the 5 Corsair Cutthroats in the beginning of Moddok Crevice Mission with only a little bit of difficulty to try for their drops of Colossal Scimitars. (Need Dunkoro for mission) * Mantids outside Shing Jea. * Insects outside Sunspear Great Hall. * The animals in Minister Cho's Estate explorable area. Bosses In Normal Mode * Lunto Sharpfoot * Chkkr Locust Lord * Xuekao, the Deceptive * Achor the Bladed (cast Critical Defenses first otherwise he will remove it) * Shreader Sharptongue (I advise to fight your way through all the vermin instead of running past them) * Chkkr Brightclaw (leave from Jade Flats (Kurzick) and make your way to the boss, but don't run to him, because that will cause a group of mantis to spawn, instead you shoot at him with a longbow from the stairway, a group a foes, about 3, will most likely attack both you and Chkkr, take them down first, because the Dragon Moss uses Blurred Vision) * Bubahl Icehands * Lian, Dragon's Petal (beat Rits first, then Mes, leave Lian the last for a safer farm) * Chidehkir, Light of the Blind * Terob Roundback (This is annoying, but doable with a little patience.) * Cultist Milthuran (This cannot be done with an outcast rit, as they use Displacement, also use Critical Defenses before using Critical Agility and Vigorous Spirit, as removes 2 enchantments) * Tonfor Copperblood * Jishol Darksong * Pehnsed the Loudmouth * Salke Fur Friend (Kill the Rit warden first, as he might heal Salke; can't be done with a Warden of the Earth in his group)) * Bolten Largebelly (don't let Bolten's team mob with the team VERY close to his, instead lure the one close to him and kill those first) * Zelnehlun Fastfoot * Tundoss the Destroyer (Kill his team first.) * Johon The Oxflinger * Whuup Buumbuul (don't use attack skills while he has Escape on. Maintain skills, and keep attack normally until you land hits, then continue with chain) * Reefclaw Ragebound * Mahto Sharptooth * Chor the Bladed * Riktund the Vicious * Wing, Three Blade * Sskai, Dragon's Birth * Krogg Shmush * Arrahhsh Mountainclub Bosses In Hard Mode * Tahkayun Tsi (You also get a few tomes from his friends around him.) * Yunlai Deathkeeper (You first must kill the 2 groups of mantids that spawn in order to get him to spawn.) * Jishol Darksong (First kill his mob, as this will weaken his Leader's Comfort.) * Chkkr Thousand Tail * Krogg Shmush * Hassin Softskin * Chor the Bladed Variants Critical Eye *When using Critical Eye variation, replace Critical Strike with Critical Eye. (With the 13x% extra critical strikes, Critical Strike becomes useless.) Vital Boon A/Mo Variant prof=A/Mo name="Death Blossom Farmer" dag=11+1 cri=10+1+2 healin=10Phoenix StrikeStrikeStrikeBlossomDefensesAgilitySpiritVicariously/build See Also *Build:A/any PvE Moebius Sin uses similar tactics for general usage. *Farming Plains of Jarin on Hard Mode. *(Note: These are for the old Mystic Regen Build) **Video. **Soloing Imperial Sanctum on Hard Mode. **Boss Farming. **Hard Mode Areas **Farming Nahpui Quarter Mission (NM) & HM **Hard Mode Mantids outside Shing Jea A/D Death Blossom Farmer